


secret

by momoshin



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Other ITZY Member(s), Secret Relationship, Smut, itzy member au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoshin/pseuds/momoshin
Summary: “don’t be so rough. there can’t be any marks.” the last part comes out as more of a whisper than anything, and you curse yourself for letting her have this effect on you.“im barely doing anything” she chuckles, kissing your jaw now, and then your lips “thought you liked to be roughed up”“i do”
Relationships: Shin Ryujin/Reader
Kudos: 25





	secret

you shouldn’t. you really shouldn’t, and you’re conscious of this. you really wish you could just stop her and leave, never again give in to her welcoming arms and lips that you’re so enamored by, but you can’t, and all you do is pull on her short, blue hair as said lips caress the skin of your neck. her tongue makes a presence too, and then she sucks, nibbles on your neck even, and you hate yourself so, so much for bathing in the delicious burn that were her hands on your ass and her teeth on your skin.

“ryu- fuck” you didn’t want to, but you had to remind her before your neck ended up a pretty sky of purples and blues, though you really wish she could paint it as she pleased.

“hm?” her voice is deeper than usual, darker, hungrier even, and she doesn’t even bother to lift her face off your neck when she answers

“don’t be so rough. there can’t be any marks.” the last part comes out as more of a whisper than anything, and you curse yourself for letting her have this effect on you.

“im barely doing anything” she chuckles, kissing your jaw now, and then your lips “thought you liked to be roughed up”

“i do” you push out in a whisper when she finally stops her assault on your lips, the soft growl of your shorts’ zipper echoes through the bathroom and brings you back to your senses, pulling on her hair again only this time to stop her than to edge her on “but you know- they might see”

“yeah” she sighs, turning your face by your chin towards her, kissing you again, and again and again as if she hasn’t been doing so for the past 15 minutes “would it be so bad?”

you like the way her cheeks get hot when she kisses you, you like the way she looks down when nervous like she’s doing now, who would’ve thought with her dominant nature that she’d ever be hesitant before taking you in one of the most inconvenient places you’d ever thought of.

“have you lost your mind??” but among the things you hate, is the fact that the cramped bathroom stall does nothing but feed into the rush of adrenaline pumping through your veins. and that you can’t really focus on the conversation that is starting when all you want is for her to touch you.

“would it be so bad?” she asks again. it’s like you’re an open book to her, one she’s read many times and knows oh so well. because she tries to carry the conversation while tugging on the waistband of your pants and pecking softer kisses down your skin

“we’ve talked about this, ryujin” her name comes out as more of a sigh, because then her lips go lower, and her hands too, making your head spin

“whenever you use my full name i feel like im being scolded”

“aren’t you?”

“i’m just saying” her eyes look up at yours and you take a minute to drink her in. on her knees, fingers lingering around your navel right above your cheeky underwear. “maybe the girls seeing a couple of hickies on your neck wouldn’t hurt”

you can barely answer, you’re too focused on the kisses she leaves from your stomach to your now uncovered mound. but you know from experience nothing good ever comes from making decisions in such a heated situation

“ryujin, if the crew s-saw-“ you can’t keep talking, and you can feel her smiling against your delicacy, loving how the power she had over you was enough to make words scramble all over your brain. “shit” your head makes a thud against the stall door and your hands itch to get tangled in her hair and push her tongue deeper into your folds

she lets go of your clit with a pop and looks up at you “keep going, im listening baby” you want to cuss at her right then and there, you want to hate the way her lips look pink and swollen from all the kissing, but you can’t, you wish you could hate her but you can’t. not when she makes your deep thoughts disappear into thin air with just her tongue,

“just- you know this already” you’ve given up trying to cover your stuttering, too entranced by the way she keeps going, even nuzzling her nose against your clit when she starts to fuck you with her tongue, making your knees buckle and your legs give in. you can feel the heat building up inside as she trails her hands up your body, they squeeze your hips, and then drag up your stomach, to under your shirt where she cups one of your tits delicately. all while her tongue remained fucking the energy out of you.

but then she pulls away to mumble a cocky “yeah, but i wanna hear it again” her eyebrow is raised and she uses her thumb to wipe your juices on the corner of her lip into her mouth, as if rubbing in your face how small and helpless she could easily make you

“we could get in t-trouble” you clamp your lips shut to try and silence a moan, that later comes out as a hum, before looking down at her again and speaking in hurried a whisper “the girls-s too”

“mm”she agrees, quickening the pace and even adding the motions of her thumb on your clit to get you there faster. she comes through, slurping up all your cum and juices when you shake in ecstasy.

ryujin watches from her spot on the floor how pretty you look with your lips parted, rosy cheeks and eyes rolled back, and she realizes, she doesn’t want to ever stop seeing you like this, she wants to always be the one to make you shudder and cry out her name in pleasure, among other things. and if she has to wait a little longer until you two can be public, then she will. love is about sacrifices after all.


End file.
